hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2026 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
Overview The 2026 Atlantic hurricane season was an above-average season that caused widespread destruction in many different areas. It featured a total of 13 storms, 13 named storms, 9 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. It also featured the second Category 6 storm since the implementation of the category in 2020. ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2026 till:01/12/2026 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2026 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/06/2026 till:02/07/2026 color:TS text:Arthur from:14/07/2026 till:19/07/2026 color:C1 text:Bertha from:24/07/2026 till:26/07/2026 color:TS text:Cristobal from:01/08/2026 till:10/08/2026 color:C3 text:Dolly from:12/08/2026 till:18/08/2026 color:C2 text:Edison from:20/08/2026 till:23/08/2026 color:TS text:Fay from:31/08/2026 till:11/09/2026 color:C1 text:Gonzalo from:09/09/2026 till:15/09/2026 color:C2 text:Hanna barset:break from:12/09/2026 till:17/10/2026 color:C6 text:Isaias from:21/09/2026 till:29/09/2026 color:C3 text:Jasmine from:26/09/2026 till:27/09/2026 color:TS text:Kenny from:01/10/2026 till:06/10/2026 color:TS text:Laura from:19/10/2026 till:25/10/2026 color:C1 text:Marco bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2026 till:01/07/2026 text:June from:01/07/2026 till:01/08/2026 text:July from:01/08/2026 till:01/09/2026 text:August from:01/09/2026 till:01/10/2026 text:September from:01/10/2026 till:01/11/2026 text:October from:01/11/2026 till:01/12/2026 text:November Subtropical Storm Arthur Subtropical Storm Arthur was a tropical wave that exited the Cape Verde islands but never started organizing until it was approaching the Bahamas. It made landfall in the Bahamas at its peak on 50 mph and then in Florida as a 40-mph storm. In total, Arthur caused $300,000 damage, but no deaths were reported. . . . . . Hurricane-1 Bertha Hurricane Bertha was an MDR hurricane that formed in mid-July. Due to high wind shear, it became extratropical before it could make landfall. It didn't have any effects on land. . . . . . . . Subtropical Storm Cristobal Subtropical Storm Cristobal formed from an extratropical low east of the Carolinas. Cold water caused it to weaken, and it dissipated about 2 days after it formed. It didn't have any effects on land. . . . . . . . Hurricane-3 Dolly Hurricane Dolly was the first major hurricane of the season. It formed just west of the Windward Islands from a tropical wave. It made landfall in Alabama as a category 3 and stalled out over the region, causing both wind damage along the coast and major flooding further inland as well. In total, Dolly caused 84 deaths and $12.4 billion in damage. Due to the high death and damage total, Dolly was retired in spring 2027 and replaced by Daphne for the 2032 season. . . Hurricane-2 Edison Hurricane Edison was a low-end Category 2 storm that formed in the open Atlantic. After making landfall on the Windward Islands, it made landfall and started rapidly intensifying as it approached Puerto Rico. It made its final landfall in Puerto Rico at peak intensity, and became extratropical shortly afterwards. In total, Edison caused 14 deaths and $271 million in damage. . . . Tropical Storm Fay Tropical Storm Fay was a short-lived storm that formed south of the Bahamas, and made landfall in Florida at its peak as a low-end tropical storm. In total, Fay caused 1 death and $2 million in damage. . . . . . . . Hurricane-1 Gonzalo Hurricane Gonzalo was a storm that formed in the open Atlantic. An area of high pressure over the eastern Caribbean steered it northward, preventing it from making landfall. Due to not making landfall, Gonzalo caused no deaths or damage. . . . . . . Hurricane-2 Hanna Hurricane Hanna was a moderate Category 2 that formed in the northern Caribbean and rapidly intensified before making landfall near Brownsville, Texas at peak intensity. In total, Hanna caused 16 deaths and $491 million in damage. The name was not retired. . . . . . . Hurricane-6 Isaias Hurricane Isaias was the strongest and most destructive hurricane ever recorded in the Atlantic Basin, as well as the second Category 6 storm ever, the first being Kyle in 2020. Isaias started as a Cape-Verde type storm that became fully tropical just off the coast of Africa. As it traveled west, it gained strength in the warm waters of the tropical Atlantic. On September 27, the Category-4 Isaias interacted with the much weaker Kenny over the eastern Caribbean, destroying the latter storm's tropical structure and absorbing the moisture. Isaias slowly continued northwestward, and reached its peak of 195 mph before absorbing Laura over the Gulf of Mexico. The interaction with Laura weakened it slightly, but Isaias still made landfall near the Texas/Louisiana border as a Category 5 with 165-mph winds and a central pressure of 905 mbar, making it the second strongest Louisiana landfall recorded. After making landfall, it accelerated on a northeast trajectory. Isaias weakened steadily over land, and it became subtropical near the southern tip of Illinois. It underwent baroclinic forcing, allowing it to restrengthen. This, combined with its fast forward motion allowed Isaias to cause significant wind damage even as it moved far inland. Isaias finally dissipated over New York on October 8. In total, Isaias caused 311 deaths and $40 billion in damage. Due to the extreme death toll and damage, Isaias was retired in spring 2027 and replaced by Irwin for the 2032 season. Hurricane-3 Jasmine Hurricane Jasmine formed in the southern Caribbean from a tropical wave. It travelled northward and made landfall near Havana, Cuba as a Category 2. It then went on to make landfall in the Florida Keys at peak intensity as well as affecting Miami as a category 1 hurricane. The land interactions disrupted its structure, and it became extratropical shortly after moving out to sea. In total, Jasmine caused 84 deaths and $4.8 billion in damage. Due to the significant death toll and damage, Jasmine was retired in spring 2027 and replaced by Juno for the 2032 season. . Tropical Storm Kenny Tropical Storm Kenny was a minimal tropical storm that formed in the Eastern Caribbean, but was ripped apart by the stronger Isaias the day after it formed. Tropical Storm Kenny caused no direct deaths or damage, however it is unknown how many of the deaths from Isaias were caused by Kenny's remnant moisture contributing to Isaias. The official count lists all these uncertain fatalities under Isaias. . . . Tropical Storm Laura Tropical Storm Laura formed in the central Caribbean, and started moving slowly northwest. However, it interacted with Isaias, causing Isaias to weaken slightly while destroying Laura. Laura did not cause any deaths or damage. . . . . . . . Hurricane-1 Marco Hurricane Marco was a weak hurricane that formed in the eastern Caribbean and made landfall in Puerto Rico as a 70-mph tropical storm, causing some minor wind damage there. It dissipated shortly after its landfall due to the land interaction. In total, Marco caused 3 deaths and $62 million in damage. October 19-October 25 . . . . Retired names: Dolly-->Daphne Isaias-->Irwin Jasmine-->Juno Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Slightly Above Average Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:LckyTUBA